1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrochemical batteries, and more particularly, to a reserve or deferred action battery having improved wet-stand characteristics.
2. Prior Art
Reserve batteries have been used extensively to provide a reliable source of portable electrical power after long periods of storage. One form of reserve battery, widely used as a source of in-flight electrical power for components of artillery projectiles, employs a number of series-connected cells which are stored in a dry condition and are filled during flight of the projectile with electrolyte from a common electrolyte supply which is made available to the battery cells only when the projectile has been suitably launched from a weapon. Ordinarily, such batteries are required to survive for only a short period of time ranging from a few seconds to as much as two minutes. Furthermore, there are often centrifugal forces available which make it possible to fill all the cells rapidly, to equalize their electrolyte levels, and to thereafter keep the electrolyte from any given cell from making contact with components of any other cell as long as the projectile continues to spin as it normally does during flight. This type of reserve battery is adequate for in-flight use, but ordinarily has very limited ability to supply reliable power after the projectile has come to rest. However, for some applications, it would be highly desirable to use a series-connected reserve battery of this general type, which would continue to deliver power for an extended time after flight of the projectile has ended.